


How She Found the Mole

by luisitaseyes



Category: Acacias 38 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisitaseyes/pseuds/luisitaseyes
Summary: Camino keeps her promise to learn every crease, curve and mole of Maite.
Relationships: Camino and Maite, Maitino - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	How She Found the Mole

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to explain how Camino found that mole on Maite's back. Since on screen they don't seem to have time for sex to last more than 30 minutes. Sorry if there are typos, I didn't have time to do anymore proofing and wanted to get this posted while things are not so fun for our girls on screen.

Maite opened the door and was surprised to find Camino waiting behind it.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be having Sunday dinner with your family?“ Maite said with a worried look on her face.

Camino gave her a calm and confident smile as she walked through the door way, taking the door handle out of Maite‘s hand and closing the door and locking it. She took Maite's hands in her own and looked at her in the eyes saying, “I told my mother that I wanted to stay after mass to confess and pray. And that I wanted to spend the afternoon alone contemplating my future. I think I should have at least three hours.“

Maite got her usual look, a mixture of worry and desire, as Camino guided her to the small back bedroom. After taking off her own coat and hat, Camino reached for Maite's robe belt and began to very slowly undress her lover. Slipping the robe off her shoulders and reaching for the buttons of her blouse, Camino held her gaze and said with a small smile, “it’s not exactly lying.” Camino came in closer and breathed into Maite's ear “I confess how much I want you.“ And then moved to the other ear, “I pray that God keeps you with me always.”

Maite exhaled and whimpered as Camino pulled away, and began unpinning Maite's hair. Turning Maite around she continued taking it down from the back and when her trusses were finally free, Camino ran her fingers through her hair, bringing her nose close, taking it’s heady scent. Maite whimpered again to feel Camino's body up against her back. With her finger tips Camino grazed Maite's shoulders as she delicately pulled the open blouse down her arms. She continued to run just the tips of her fingers up and down Maite's velvety arms, as she inhaled and tenderly kissed the up Maite's shoulder, to her neck and lightly took her earlob into her mouth. Maite began to tremble, as yet another whimper escaped her lips.   
Camino turned her lover around and sat her down on the edge of the bed and began unlacing her boots. She pulled them off, and reached for her stockings, letting her fingers linger along her lovers skin as she pulled off each garment.   
Standing Maite up again, she unfastened her pants pulling them off, followed by her bloomers. Camino crouched as she guided Maite's feet out of the clothes pooled on the floor, and she stayed there while she ran herr fingers up and down Maite's calves and thighs, noticing every crease, curve, freckle and texture of her skin. Camino smiled at her knobbly knees, the beautiful shape of her ankles and the smell of Maite sex drifted into her nose.

It took all of her self-control not to kiss her every part in front of her, but she had a plan and must stick to it. As she raked her eyes up and down Maite's legs, she noticed that Maite's trembling increased and her legs began to shake, So she stood up and made quick work of removing the rest of her undergarments, Resisting the urge to run her hands all over her torso and breasts.

She gently sat Maite down on the edge of the bed again and then stepped back, holding her lover's gaze with intense eyes and began to undress herself. Perhaps not as slowly, but still with a determined pace she revealed herself to her lover. Up until now, they had only been able to have furtive daliances, with clothing still at least partially on. Camino desperately wanted them to marinate in each other, like lovers should. And it was clear that Maite was enthralled, her face both desperate and serious, her chest rising and falling with her heavy breaths. Camino saved her own hair for last, so she could stand completely naked, giving her lover ample time to drink her in and enjoy the fluctuating shape of her body as her arms reached up and down pulling out the pins and letting her locks all down her back.

Methodically setting down the last hairpin on the side table, Camino took a small step toward her lover and reached down to take her into a searing kiss. Camino fully intended to take things as slowly as possible. She wanted to drink in her lover, to memorize every last mole as she promised herself. But immediatley, she was pulled into Maite’s hunger, like an undertow. Maite pulled her down onto the bed with such ferocity, Camino's resolve evaporated. They kissed passionately, their arms wrapped around each other, drawing each other in as tightly as they could. Their legs intertwined, and their thighs pressed up against their sexes. Maite's hands were everywhere, in Camino's hair, cupping her breasts, grasping Camino’s buttocks, kneading the flesh in her hands, pulling Camino as close as she possibly could, while grinding herself against Camino’s thigh, her wetness sliding up and down.

Camino’s fingers were lost in Maite’s hair, the smell of it filling her whole being. She loved to see Maite’s hair down. It was as intimate as her nakedness. She knew that only she was privileged enough to witness it. And Maite’s grinding was getting to her, the tension between Camino’s legs becoming almost unbearable. She couldn’t kiss Maite hard enough and she couldn’t think clearly enough to do anything except satisfy this desperate feeling.   
The small space between them became filled with the heat of their ragged breaths, the strangled quiet whimpers, the rhythm of their bodies rolling like wave. It was Camino first whose body became rigid and she wrapped her arms as far around Maite’s body that they could go, her head and neck pressed up against Maite’s, her mouth right by her lovers ear, so that Maite could hear and feel the staccato of sighs as Camino shook out her climax. Such a sight and sound were more than enough, and Maite followed suit, biting down on Camino’s shoulder to stifle her scream.

They laid there in their spent bliss, floating in the stillness, locked in an embrace that felt as if their bodies where melting one into the other. Camino was lost is a haze of Maite. And Maite in a haze of Camino. Both in awe of how they found themselves there. In the arms of the most beautiful creature they’d ever known.

After her breathe steadied, and after her mind seem to come back to life for what felt like a long time, Camino broke the silence with a soft whisper, “That didn’t go as a planned...”   
Maite was slow to respond, her face buried into Camino, it took her a while to even make sense of the words. Finally, she pull away slightly to look at her, “Really?” She smiled, “What did you plan?”

Camino smiled a dreamy smile into Maite’s neck as she snuggled even closer. She kissed delicious soft, slow kisses up Maite’s neck, and between each kiss she said, “I’ve been thinking about this for days...and days...I couldn’t sleep at night...intoxicated with you...I promised myself I would learn....every crease....every curve....every mole.” Maite trembled and shivered. Her sex, still pulsing, now twinging and tightening. As Camino reached her ear, she spoke with hot breath, “I wanted to take things as slowly as I possibly could...”

Maite sighed and smiled as her lover continued to send shivers down her body with each kiss down her neck, “Who is to say that wasn’t just the first course?” And with a smile, she kissed Camino powerfully, pushing Camino off of her and attempted to roll on top. But Camino was swift in her reaction. She pushed back, pinning Maite’s hands to bed, and looked her lover darkly, “No. This is my time.” 

Holding the eye contact, she confidently took hold of Maite’s full soft left breast and brushed her thumb over the nipple, which caused Maite to gasp and twitch. “Now...be still,” Camino said firmly looking at her seriously but with a growing grin.

Camino turned her gaze away from Maite’s eyes and began to drink in her body. She shifted herself to Maite’s right side, holding herself up with a propped elbow while she methodically examined every inch of Maite, softly caressing with her fingers and pausing occasionally to kiss and lick particular soft spots. Like the inside of her elbows, the underside of her breasts, and the slope of her hips. Camino bent down in reverent adoration on her belly button, kissing and licking the sweet flesh as if she wanted to swallow her whole. All the while Maite obediently laid still, her chest rising and falling with increasing rhythm, and tears coming to her eyes as she basked in her lovers worship.

Camino rolled Maite onto her stomach to give the same attention to her back, stroking the curve of her shoulder blades, circling around a little mole on her lower back and down the line of her spine and of course her round firm buttocks. Wanting a better view, Camino rose up and straddled the back of her lover’s thighs so that she could look down on her buttocks, and massage them with both hands. Pulling apart the flesh, she got a small visual of the wetness building in Maite’s sex, and Camino bit her lip involuntarily.

Suddenly desperate to feel her lovers body fully against her own, Camino launched herself forward and enveloped Maite. Kissing her shoulders and up her neck, Camino couldn’t help herself, grinding her pelvis against Maite’s buttocks.   
When Maite realized what Camino was doing, she was indescribably turned on it. She would have been happy if Camino had taken her right then and there, and rocked herself to a climax against Maite's buttocks. Maite reached her arms behind to grab at Camino’s behind encouraging her to continue, while groaning her approval. Camino whimpered and for a moment lost control of herself, grinding harder and harder, until she had a flash of awareness that reminded her she had other priorities and pushed herself off, settling herself down beside Maite’s outstretched legs.   
Maite whined in complaint at the loss of the enveloping weight of her lover but she was immediately distracted but the feeling of Camino’s hands caressing over her buttocks and down the inside of her thighs, just grazing her sex. Camino performed her ministrations down the backs of her legs, examining, kissing and licking. It was increasingly a sweet torture. Maite loved every touch, loved how much Camino relished in her body but the tension between her legs was becoming unbearable.

Camino turned her over again and started at her feet, kissing just below her toes, before taking a few toes in her mouth stroking them with her tongue, all the while looking Maite straight in her eyes. Maite shivered, and pleading look came over her face, “Camino...Por favor...”

That look pulled Camino from somewhere deep inside. She couldn't hold off any longer. She had explored as much as she could but she needed to touch Maite in her most intimate place. She lunged forward, kissing Maite deeply, her tongue swirling in her mouth. The hand that had been so slow and methodical in her movements, thrust between Maite’s legs, pushing them apart, and ran her fingers up her lovers lips and pressed into her clit. Maite’s body rose up off the bed, she breathily screamed, “Ah Dios!” Camino worked her hands in the manner she had learned pleased her lover most in their few times together. And while Maite responded with more enthusiasm than she’d ever seen her, she grasped her fingers around Camino’s wrist and gasped, “Camino, I want you inside me!”

Camino hesitated. She hadn’t done this before. But her eyes darkened, as the proposal took shape in her mind. She sighed into a soft kiss on Maite’s lips while she allowed her hand to be guided by Maite’s, and plunged two fingers inside her. Maite’s hands flew up to grasp onto Camino’s back, and she cried out again in a trembling voice, “Ah dios! Ah dios!!!”

Camino could barely handle the cocktail of feelings coming over her - of power, of love, and of longing. Her whole being, her fingers, her arms, her body, her lips rolled over Maite like a wave after wave of powerful pleasure. Camino felt as if she was born for this singular purpose, to do this, to be Maite’s lover and to take her as far as she could to edge of pleasure.

As Camino continued to thrust her fingers in and out of her body, Maite could no longer continue kissing, the cries in her throat had to come out and she wrapped her arms around Camino’s head, screwing up her face in an attempt to keep the whines escaping her mouth after every thrust as quiet as possible. She could barely sound out the words that she gasped into Camino’s ear, “Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!” as her body rose up into an arch off the bed. Tears spilled from Camino’s eyes as she heard her lover’s declaration as she reach her peak. As Maite’s body spasmed and shook she stopped Camino’s hand with her own, and sunk back into the bed trembling and sighing.

They lay in that same position for sometime, Camino half covering Maite’s body, her face buried into Maite’s hair, and Maite’s breaths coming in ragged rhythms gradually slowing into a calm quiet flow.

Eventually Camino shifted, laying on her side, wrapping her leg over Maite’s hips, while she tilted Maite’s face to bring their eyes together. They fell into a trance of each other, Camino’s eyes wide in wonder and Maite’s full of need to take in every ounce of this angel before her. They spoke without words, saying in their eyes everything that words cannot describe.

But Maite felt a rising need to tell Camino so much more. What she said through her eyes wasn't enough, and so pushed her lover onto her back, and wordlessly and with such sensual simplicity kissed Camino’s mouth. Then she trailed that same kiss down her torso, refraining from lingering, and placed herself between Camino's legs.   
Before she bowed her head at the altar of Camino, she caught Camino’s questioning gaze. She knew Camino had no idea what she was about to do and she reassured her with a soft loving gaze before she took Camino’s clit fully in her mouth. Camino’s full torso rose off the bed and her breath caught in her chest, and to see this, Maite let out a deep moan. Finally she could taste the essence of her angel.

She sucked and licked with soft precision, and reached forward to massage Camino’s rising and falling breasts. She looked up to see Camino biting hard on her own fist, as her thighs tightened around Maite’s head. Maite watched as Camino screamed a soundless scream, her body crested fully off the bed and her face frozen as if she beheld an ecstatic apparition. It was the most beautiful sight she’d had and will have ever seen.

When Camino finally melted back into the bed, Maite climbed up her torso and laid herself down, with her head on Camino’s chest. Camino wrapped both legs and arms around her, and Maite prayed that she could simply sink into her lover, their bodies merge as one so that she never had to be away from her ever again.


End file.
